myparentsarealiensfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Brian!
Oh Brian! is the sixteenth episode of Series Six. Full story After spending hours watching sitcoms, Brian notes that the characters on the shows gets laughs for their antics, whereas he is just met with criticism from those around him. Sophie suggests that he should take a leaf out of the shows and make his own life surrounded by laughter which will then make him happy. Brian takes her advice and sets up microphones around the house which plays a laugh track and sound effects, making the house a real-life comedy named Oh Brian! But when Mel refuses to laugh at Brian's antics, he thinks the solution is to make her life even more miserable. Sophie helps Brian out, but when he gets irritated at her getting the laughs he makes a sexist quip that men are funnier than women. Sophie quits working for Brian, and decides to take up panting due to Lucy entering an art competition at school. Josh himself is also trying to create an artistic piece to enter into the competition. When Trent arrives to meet Mel, Brian lies to Trent claiming that Mel has a boyfriend, causing him to become upset and distressed, much to Brian's amusement. When Mel arrives on the scene Trent tells her that he hopes her and the boyfriend will be happy, before leaving. Angry, Mel tells Brian to leave other people out of his stupid games. This only fuels Brian's desire to mess things up for her further. Brian stumbles upon Sophie's art gallery in the attic. Josh enters the scene and is impressed with her artwork, and seeing it as a perfect opportunity for him to win the art competition mentions that she should enter. Although Sophie isn't too bothered, Josh wins her out by mentioning the prizes that can be won (although he makes most of it up). He takes note of her depiction of a children's tea party and that it should be entered. When she says she will bring it along the next day, Josh convinces her not to do so and that he will enter it instead. Brian scoffs at her desires, but Sophie hits back saying that she will become a successful artist. Brian decides to get her back. Brian steals the painting at night and replaces it, making sure to cover it. The next morning he cuts the breaks on Mel's scooter, which crashes and hits Lucy. At the school 'Josh's' painting it unveiled, but it turns out Brian replaced it with a nude picture of Mr. Whiteside on a horse. Sophie is pleased by it, but Mr. Whiteside is angry and makes Josh leave. As Josh leaves with Sophie following him, he tells her Brian did it on purpose to sabotage their chances of winning the competition, and says that they need to pay him back for his behaviour. Back at the house Brian begins burning Mel's possessions, saying that because he can't make her laugh he will remove every trace of her. Josh enters the scene in a panic, revealing that the government and police have found out that Brian and Sophie are aliens and are arriving to arrest them. A figure in a hazmat suit and holding a scanner like device enters the house and warns everyone to remain where they are. The hazmat man scans Brian and finds out he is an alien. When the man goes to take a sample of Brian, he notes that he doesn't have a brain. Everyone begins to laugh, and it is revealed it is all a ruse and the man is Sophie in disguise. Brian doesn't find the situation funny, but the children tell Brian that he shouldn't set out to create misfortune in other people's life. Trent arrives and reveals that Lucy has won the art competition. Trivia *Brian's actor Tony Gardner wrote the episode. *This episode is unique as it contains an actual in-universe laugh track, so scenes set outside the household don't have an audience laughing. *In repeated broadcasts a scene where Sophie 'quits' Oh Brian! is removed. Category:Episodes